1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to level sensing devices and, in particular, to a device for use on a heating, ventilation, or air conditioning unit.
2. Background Art
Level sensing devices, such as float devices, for monitoring fluid accumulation in drain pans of HVAC units are well known. However, the prior art devices have substantial drawbacks. For example, the prior art systems generally require substantial space around the drain pan and the HVAC unit in general to physically install and service the device or to prepare the drain pan for assembly of the device. Some devices also require physical modification of the drain pan to secure the device to the drain pan.
Accordingly, a need exists for a level sensing device that does not require substantial space to install the level sensing device and does not require physical modification of the drain pan.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a level sensing device for a drain pan which collects fluid from a source of fluid in an associated HVAC unit is disclosed. The drain pan has at least one side wall. The level sensing device has a bracket having a generally U-shaped portion with a first leg and a second leg. The generally U-shaped portion serves to mount the level sensing device to the at least one side wall of the drain pan. A shelf extends from the second leg of the bracket. A switch is secured to the bracket. In one embodiment, the switch is triggered when the fluid level rises above a predetermined level to cause electrical power to the associated HVAC unit to be shut off.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a bracket for mounting a switch to a sidewall having a thickness is disclosed. The bracket has a generally U-shaped portion with a first leg and a second leg. The generally U-shaped portion serves to mount the switch to the sidewall. A shelf extends from the second leg. The shelf has an opening formed therein. In one embodiment, a distance between at least a portion of the first leg and a portion of the second leg is less than the thickness of the sidewall.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, an electrically powered HVAC unit is disclosed. The HVAC unit has a source of fluid and a drain pan to collect the fluid. The HVAC unit also has a bracket that includes a generally U-shaped portion with a first leg and a second leg. The generally U-shaped portion serves to mount the bracket to the at least one side wall of the drain pan. The bracket further has a shelf extending from the second leg. A switch is secured to the bracket. The switch is triggered when the fluid level rises above a predetermined level. The triggered switch causes the electrical power to be shut off.